1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain 4-amino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters and novel pharmaceutical use and compositions therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to certain 4-amino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters which reduce gastric secretion stimulated by secretagogues such as histamine, tetragastrin, and food and as such are useful in preventing or treating peptic ulcers in mammals. Certain of the compounds are novel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diuretic and antidepressant activity in certain 4-anilino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid esters and 6-chloro derivatives thereof have been disclosed by Hanifin, J. W. in U.S. Patent No. 3,470,186 and J. Med. Chem. 1969, 12(6), 1096-7.
Kermack et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1951, 1389-92 appears to disclose the preparation of 6-substituted 4-anilino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters therefrom. Sen et al., J. Indian Chem. Soc., 34, 906-8 (1957) appears to disclose the preparation of 7-substituted 4-amino-3-quinolinecarboxylic amides. Elslager et al., J. Med. Pharm. Chem. 5, 546-58 (1962) discloses the preparation of 4-anilino-7-chloro-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid and its ethyl ester.
Antisecretory or anti-ulcer activities for 4-amino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters have not been disclosed prior to this invention.